Payback is Sour
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Ino hates Naruto and thinks up a way to get back at him, but the result is much more than she bargained for. SasuNaru


Hello people! Sorry about the long disappearance. I have severe writer's block! This little drabble was so fun to write so I hope you enjoy. I managed this without being modest, yaye! Not that there is anything bad. Only implied sex and funny words. So if you don't mind Sasuke-OOC then read on!

Payback is Sour

Ino stalked through the marketplace, snarling at anyone who looked at her funny. The blonde girl was severely pissed off and didn't care who knew it. The object of her mood, Uzumaki Naruto, has been preventing her beloved Sasuke from noticing her. She finally came up with a plan to get rid of Naruto by making Sasuke hate him. It was a foolproof plan!

Making her way to the training ground she sat behind a tree and concentrated her charka at her target.

She found it surprisingly easy to take over his mind and flexed his fingers. It was also a pleasant shock to feel the strength in his body as she moved. She never suspected Naruto of having so much power.

"Naruto?" Her love's voice questioned behind her.

Oh right, her plan.

It was simple: take over Naruto's body; hit on Sasuke, then leave before she got found. Sasuke would hate the moron forever.

"Hey Sasuke," She started, coming to the one problem. How was she going to find the courage?

"Let's go. We can't train if you keep standing there like an idiot." Sasuke said, ignoring her.

Thinking it was once again Naruto's fault she bristled. Turning, she walked right up to Sasuke, looked up into his alarmed eyes, took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Into nearly forgot that this was her chance to retreat. She regretted not staying to enjoy said kiss, but finally decided to keep safe and releasing Naruto.

She sat quietly, listening for the sounds of Naru-bashing.

Sasuke was surprised, there wasn't any question about that, but somewhat pleased at the same time. He had always admired the blonde idiot for his cheer, but never until now suspected there was anything more to it. He felt Naruto tense up and start to pull away, but he grabbed his wrists and pushed against him with his own fierce kiss.

Naruto moaned and broke it as Sasuke ran his fingers gently under his shirt. "S-Sasuke?" He breathed a silent question. He didn't pause, rubbing his hardening nipples, causing Naruto to moan again.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head. "No."

Ino listened patiently for a shout, a punch, or something even remotely painful for her enemy. However, for several minutes now she had only heard rustling. Maybe he was choking him…

Suddenly she heard Naruto tremble out Sasuke's name. She grinned maliciously, this was something she just had to watch.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto heard the outraged squeak as the dark-haired teen closed his mouth over the other's left nipple. Somewhere from the first harsh kiss and getting to the ground Naruto's shit had been thrown to the side. His limbs were hugging Sasuke's shoulders and waist; his hands tangled into dark locks while Sasuke's own hands were occupied with Naruto's belt.

Ino blushed at the scene but was even more pissed at Naruto. It was just her luck that her plan had failed. It was all that stupid demon child's fault! She slipped off the scene before anyone noticed her, crying angrily at herself.

666

Naruto opened his eyes groggily the next morning and found himself staring into a pair of warm eyes.

He knew those eyes.

Sasuke chuckled to himself as Naruto squeaked. They hadn't stayed in the training grounds long, knowing someone would most likely come across them, so instead Sasuke took him home. Naruto blushed red as soon as he remembered what they had done. His stomach rippled pleasantly at the memory. Then, seeing Sasuke staring at him, he relaxed and scooted over to the other teen.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his friend came closer, rubbing against him. He choked back a groan and rolled them over so he was on top. Giving Naruto a wolfish grin he pinned his wrists and legs with his own and tickled Naruto's collarbone with his teeth until the teen was squirming beneath him. He kissed him before he could catch his breath. After a while he pulled back and smiled at Naruto's dizziness. Sasuke sat up, straddling his and released his wrists.

When Naruto recovered he sat up as well, shuddering when they rubbed together again.

"Sasuke," he asked," How did you know I…" Trailing off he blushed darkly again. Naruto thought he had been perfectly secretous about his crush.

Sasuke looked at him quizzically. "Why would you kiss me if you didn't?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But I didn't kiss you."

Fin

YAYE! And that's all folks! So how did you like it? Should I continue my silly little drabbles?


End file.
